fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirito (SAO: The Eroge)
Summary Kirito is an AU character from the fanfiction SAO: The eroge made by SaintInfernalNeos. In this AU Kirito has the same backstory all the way up to Canon/when he was 14, Due to LIFE and DEATH he was granted the power of Dating Sim Protagonist, and he has to journey through SAO with this power romancing Girls. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Kazuto Kirigaya, Kirito, "The Protagonist" Origin: Saint's Omniverse Gender: Male Age: 14 (in the beginning) 16 Classification: Human, Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low in-combat. Low-Mid over time VR avatars can regenerate entire lost limbs, however, it takes time, thus it is not combat applicable. Kirito specifically can survive for a long time with a blade stabbed through his chest. Note: The stronger the enemy is, the less effective the in-combat regen is), Skilled Swordsman and Marksman, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay Skill Connect negates this downside), Enhanced Senses (Via Hypersense and Distinguish), Status Effect Inducement (via Crystals), Status Effect Nullification (via Antidote Crystals and Potions), Healing (At least Low-Mid, via Heal Crystals and Potions), Teleportation (via Teleport & Corridor Crystals), Probability Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2), Limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible normally. All virtual avatars are capable of Incarnation, however only those who recognize this ability can consciously use it to their advantage), Resistance to Pain (All virtual reality avatars have a pain absorber, which lessens the amount of pain one feels to negligible amounts, even with injuries such as decapitation). Plot Manipulation, Information Analysis, Time Stop, Reality Warping, Passive Aura, Mind Manipulation, Creation, Social Influencing via Charisma, Probability Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building Level (Despite his Power he is still on the same level as Canon Kirito in SAO. He defeated Gleam eyes With the Eclipse) Speed: Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ combat speed, Faster with Sword Skills. (Should be comparable to Canon Kirito) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Should be comparable to Canon Kirito) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class (Traded blows with the Gleam Eyes and other raid boss-class enemies) Durability: At least Large Building level (Can tank hits from Gleam Eyes, who is superior to GeoCrawler) Stamina: Unlimited (In SAO you can't get tired physically but only Mentally.) Range: several meters with dash-type sword skills, up to tens of meters with strongest attacks (Double Circular and several Starburst Stream attacks covered massive parts of An Incarnation of the Radius' body) Standard Equipment: Dark Repulser & Elucidator Intelligence: Though he is academically average, Kirito has a high combat intelligence and can adapt to battles and situations on the fly, even against enemies who don't have any attack patterns such as other people. He has over 2 years of battle experience fighting for his life against both NPCs and players alike, and is also a masterful swordsman who specializes in one-handed swords, both single and dual wielding. Additionally, Kirito is very knowledgeable with computers and mathematics (e.g. he randomly computes the volume of the food he eats) Weaknesses: Similar to canon: Normally composed and calculated when fighting, but fights with reckless abandon when he gets emotional. Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power (Though Skill Connect negates this weakness). If Kirito loses willpower, confidence, or imagination on succeeding in an event, Incarnation will not activate. Some Skills are not usable in battle or Can not activate when he wants. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Protagonist: Your life can be played like a Dating Sim. Protagonist: You're the MC! The most improbable and convoluted things are sure to come your way! (Grants immunity to people's taunts about your luck) '' ''Wisdom: Grants your power the innate ability to discern between 'Filler Characters' and 'Potential Heroines'. Protect that Smile (Currently Active): Warps Reality in your favor whenever it's Truly needed to make one of your Heroines happy (Cannot be willingly activated. Only triggers when your Heroine's sake demands it). As long as it's to see them smile, problems will be dealt with so simply they may as well be off-screened and situations that can increase their happiness will be created/handled. Passion-Smith (Active Skill/Max Heroine Skill): Allows you to craft 'perfect gifts' for any female you know closely enough if you possess the right materials, even if you lack the tools to logically make them! (Especially Effective at raising a Heroine's Affection) '' ''Chant (Active Skill/Max Heroine Skill): Allows you to sing like a pro in a way that can enchant the hearts of even the hardest girls, making easier to seduce them! (Females actually talented at singing get an even bigger Interest Bonus) Kissing (Active Skill): You can 'Power-up' your kisses with your Stats when kissing one of your Heroines. You're so good at it that you can even send their consciousness flying away with pleasure! (Offers only a passive boost against non-Heroines, making you an 'experienced kisser' at best). Lovemaking (Passive Skill): Grants the ability for your Stats to directly affect your prowess when making love to your Heroines, elevating your apparent Skill and Experience to 'superhuman' levels (Only works on Heroines). of Shadows (Active Skill/Max Heroine Skill): Grants you the ability to uncover secrets and gain intimate knowledge related to any girl you focus on upon activating! (Requires visual contact with target) Flash-Love (Active Skill/Max Heroine Skill): Gives you a 'regal/high society' aura, letting you easily fool any female into thinking you're someone important/with high standing! (Especially useful to seduce haughty/rich females) '' '''Note:' Most Information is from Kiritos vbw page, credits to them. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Aura Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Probability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Music Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Sword Users Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Art Online Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Plot Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Plot devices Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pain Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Time Users